Samurai Warriors 4 Xtreme Legend
Samurai Warriors 4 Xtreme Legend(Sengoku Musou 4 Moushouden''in Japan) is the updated expansion of Samurai Warriors 4 the expansion introduces more than twelve new playable characters and Three non-playable unique characters make their debut as playable character Gameplay Character Growth Characters will have the three following stats: health, attack, and defense. As a callback to older titles in the series, players can collect items on the battlefield to permanently boost these three stats for the character such as Attack Defense and Speed. the level of the Character can increase by using growth point and merge weapon attack power higher and can add skill to the weapon similar to Warriors Orochi. Mode Story Mode Story mode explain each faction focuses on a specific region/clan as opposed to individual characters with in-depth character events and dramatization. Has ten different chapters available. Oda Takeda Mori Tokugawa Uesugi Date Hojo Shimazu Chosokabe Azai Free Mode Similar to previous title Chronicle Mode Similar to to Samurai Warriors 4 Edit characters act as mercenaries and are given the choice to start under one of the factions mentioned in Story Mode. After their allegiance, they are given the freedom to travel between different provinces of the Warring States to complete various requests focused on the main cast. Different times of day can be seen in this bird's eye view of Japan. One of the main draws of this mode is providing multiple perspectives of the main cast not otherwise seen in Story Mode. Player characters can either befriend or alienate a character of their choice through personal conversations, fighting them in battle, or by traveling with them. The conversations require the player to select between two text options to complete; like the ''Chronicles games, one response is positive and the other is negative. Their affinity ranking for the player character affects their personal messages during battle. A single member of the main cast is allowed to accompany the player avatar's adventures at any given time. Rare weapons are easier to earn in this mode. Additional edit parts can be earned, although the majority of the sets will be DLC. Characters who don't have much screentime in Story Mode have more time to shine here in side stories. Additional side stories can become available by clearing each chapter in Story Mode. Players must play this mode if they wish to unlock Goemon, Okuni, Musashi and Kojirō. Ambition Mode The Player must chose which region they be station at you can use edit character in this mode this mode was adopted from Dynasty Warriors 8 Like Dynasty Warriors 8 Players start out with the weapon shop as their sole base facility. More can be added or expanded upon as the town gradually becomes populated with people. These include a food market, a trade shop, a menagerie, etc. Also the Player also require to unified Japan as well Battles are divided into four categories: Skirmishes, Unconventional Battles, Great Battles, and Mock Battles. *Skirmishes grant materials. *Unconventional Battles help increase fame. *Great Battles tend to reward players with new recruitable partners including Gerneric Officer. *Mock Battles allow the player to face off against allies, Challenge Mode Returns with an online ranking system. Achieving certain challenges may reward players with weapons. Each trial corresponds with the three weapon attributes, so it may be easier to equip a character with the proper trait. Furthermore, all five courses contain elemental gem power-ups named after them to assist the player. *'Rampage' - The goal is to defeat many enemies before time runs out. The elemental gems for this course increase the user's strength in proportion to the amount of foes slain. *'Bridge Melee' - Knock as many enemies off the edge as possible. The elemental gems for this course amplify the knockback effect caused by strong attacks. *'Speed Run' - Run to the goal as soon as possible. The elemental gems for this course prevent the user from flinching upon receiving damage. *'Arena' - Fight against every playable general until the player runs out of health. The elemental gems for this course prolong the buff effects of Switch Counters. *'Inferno' - Defeat every enemy present before time runs out. The elemental gems for this course trigger explosions to damage nearby opponents. Dojo Edit character creation, officer encyclopedia, gallery mode, game settings, tutorial and Mobile Joy. Stores pre-rendered movies, events, edit characters and downloadable content. Playable Characters 80 playable characters to choose from to partake in battles of Feudal Japan. 80 playable characters to choose from to partake in battles of Feudal Japan. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS4 games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Samurai Warriors